


Harry and Niall: Baked Goods

by SlytherinWitch26



Series: Wintery Dates [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Desserts, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Omega Liam Payne, Omega Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWitch26/pseuds/SlytherinWitch26
Summary: While Zayn, Louis and Liam are off doing interviews for a day, Harry has a date planned for him and Niall.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Wintery Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Harry and Niall: Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December! Welcome to the first story in this series. Each week I will be posting a seasonal date featuring at least 2 of our favorite boys. Sometimes three or five. Each of these stories takes place in London. They have been Brit-Picked by my friends elle1991 and Addy, who are both UK residents. The wonderful Liv has read through this for flow, but it is still being looked over.

Niall woke up excited for the day. He would get to spend the day with Harry whilst Liam, Louis, and Zayn were out doing various activities and interviews. As much as Niall loved spending time with his other boyfriends, either in pairs or groups, it had been far too long since he had got to spend one-on-one time with Harry. And the alpha had promised that he had something fun in mind for the two of them to do.

Niall turned on his side to see that Liam was the only one still in bed with him. Propping himself up on one arm, he ran his fingers gently through his omega’s soft brown locks for a moment, before leaning over to gently kiss Liam awake. It took a moment, but Liam soon woke and was happily kissing the younger omega back. As much as Niall wanted to keep things chaste, it was a difficult thing to do when kissing any of his boyfriends, but it was especially difficult with Liam.

Before things could get too heated, they were interrupted by a cough. Breaking apart, they looked over at the doorway to see Zayn standing there. The Alpha was leaning against the door frame, eyeing the two omegas appreciatively. Niall returned the favour, looking his Alpha up and down. Zayn was wearing a plain black t-shirt that stretched across his chest just the right way and showed off the muscles that Zayn had spent years developing and refining. The shirt was paired with dark blue jeans that were only slightly looser than his shirt. His feet were bare, for the moment.

“Like what you see?” Liam asked, breaking Niall out of his trance. 

Zayn’s voice was nearly a growl as he answered: “You know I do.”

“Then why don’t you join us, Alpha?” Niall asked.

This time, Zayn did growl. The sound sent a burst of desire rushing through Niall and he knew Liam felt it as well.

“You have no idea how much I want to. But Harry is nearly done with breakfast and Louis says you both need to come down and eat. So, both of you get your sexy arses downstairs.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Niall and Liam answered, climbing off the bed.

As they passed Zayn, the Alpha spoke again.

“When we get home, both of you are mine. I’m not letting you out of the bed until you finish what you started this morning.”

Niall could feel slick beginning to gather at the edge of his hole, broadcasting his desire to the entire house.

Harry and Louis looked up from setting the table when the two omegas walked in, the pack Alpha right behind them.

“Are the Omegas being naughty, Alpha?” Louis asked with a mischievous smirk.

Zayn just grunted in response as he dropped into a chair at the table. Niall sat down to his left, with Harry on his other side. Liam was on Zayn’s right and Louis on his right.

Zayn was quiet throughout the majority of breakfast. He only spoke when someone directed the conversation to him. The rest of the time he alternated between watching Niall and watching Liam. Niall had to concentrate in order to not broadcast his desires too much.

After breakfast, he helped Louis clean up since the eldest alpha was the only one dressed. Niall was not going to bother with changing out of his sleep pants. Harry had told him that they were staying home today and he knew how wild it drove his alphas if he walked around looking like he just rolled out of bed.

When Harry, Liam and Zayn came back downstairs, Niall and Louis were done. They met up at the door where Niall was drawn into kisses first with Liam, then Louis. Zayn was the last to kiss Niall goodbye, his kiss full of promise for later. When the three eldest pack members had left for their interviews, Niall turned to Harry.

“So, what are we doing today?”

Harry took Niall’s hand and led him to the kitchen, where a yellow folder rested on the table. Niall recognised it as their dessert folder and began to get an idea of what Harry was planning.

“I thought we could spend the day baking some Christmas desserts, perhaps some of those recipes we picked up in America last year.”

“That sounds amazing,” Niall said.

He loved baking with Harry. All of them did, but baking together reminded Niall of his first date with Harry. Harry had spent an entire afternoon teaching Niall some of the finer points of baking and little secrets to make recipes turn out better than they normally did. Harry had also taught Niall his secret recipe for sugar cookies, which had the other three insanely jealous. Harry’s sugar cookies were to die for and he was always receiving requests to share the recipe.

Looking through the folder, Niall tried to decide what they should make first. Flipping through the pages, he stopped on the recipe for orange upside down cake.

“Let’s start with this,” he said, pulling the recipe from the folder and showing it to Harry.

The alpha quickly scanned the recipe.

  
“That looks good,” Harry said with a smile. “Let’s get started.”

Harry disappeared into the pantry to fetch the dry ingredients whilst Niall gathered the cold ingredients and started putting out the bowls and other things they would need. Harry emerged a few minutes later with his arms ladened with ingredients. Niall grabbed a few that were about to fall and set them down on the counter, before turning to help his alpha set the rest down. Then, he turned to look at the recipe, Harry peering over his shoulder with his arms wrapped around Niall’s waist.

  
“Do you want to mix together the dry ingredients or do the butter and oranges?” Harry asked.

Niall thought about it for a moment before answering.

“I’ll do the dry ingredients.”

He reluctantly stepped out of Harry’s arms and over to the counter where the sugar and other dry ingredients were sitting. Darting the occasional glance at the recipe, he began to combine the ingredients together in the bowl. Next to him, Harry peeled the oranges and arranged them whilst the butter softened in the microwave. As they worked together, Niall turned over a question in his mind that he had been meaning to ask Harry for a few days. He was fairly certain he knew what Harry’s answer would be, but there was a little voice telling him that he was wrong.

Harry could sense his mate’s worry as he finished mixing the cake together, and he reached out to brush a hand along the nape of Niall’s neck. The familiar touch had Niall immediately relaxing. He looked up at the alpha.

“What’s on your mind?” Harry asked.

“I got an email the other day from the magazine  _ The Irish Omega _ . They want me to do an interview and a photo shoot. They offered to have all of us there for the photo shoot, but management suggested that maybe it could be just the two of us, since Zayn, Liam and Louis have been doing a lot of interviews lately.” 

Harry slid the cake into the oven, set the timer, and turned to face Niall.

“You know I’d love to do an interview and photo shoot with you. And you know that the other lads won’t mind either. What’s bothering you?”

Niall chewed on the inside of his cheek whilst he thought about how to phrase what he was thinking.

“What if... What if people think you and I are leaving the pack? Leaving Zayn and Louis and Liam?”

Harry pushed himself off the counter and pulled Niall into his arms. The omega immediately buried his face into Harry’s neck and inhaled the soothing summer meadow scent that was his alpha.

“No one is going to think that we’re leaving the pack. Everyone knows how happy we are together. So many of our fans are invested in making sure we’re happy, that they’ll never believe our pack is splitting up. Not even if all of us were to announce it.”

Niall continued to breathe in Harry’s scent. Harry brought a hand up and stroked the hairs at the nape of Niall’s neck. He knew how calming and reassuring Niall found the action. When the omega had calmed, Harry spoke.

“If you’re that worried, love, the five of us can do the photo shoot.”

“Do you think the others would mind?” Niall asked, his voice muffled in Harry’s neck.

“Not at all, love. If they knew you wanted them there, they’d be more than happy to do the photo shoot with us. All you have to do is say the word. And if management has any objections, we’ll deal with them.”

At Harry’s reassurance, Niall felt something in him settle. Until that moment, he had not realised how much the interview had been bothering him. He inhaled Harry’s scent one more time before pulling back to look at his alpha.

“Better?” Harry asked.

“Better,” Niall answered. “I’ll think about it and let you guys know what I want to do.”

“That’s fine, love. Now, let’s get busy with these Christmas cookies. We don’t have long until the others get back. I’d like to have a few of these recipes done before they start trying to eat the batter.”

Niall nodded and turned to the oven to check how long the cake had left.

No matter what his decision, he knew his pack would stand behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments make me smile. I'll be back next Tuesday, December 8 with another story.


End file.
